


Logic isn't everything

by CorranBlue



Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Established codywan, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Mission Planning, but secretly he does, cody and fox are very close, fox is Having Feelings and he doesnt like it, is it cringy to say i really like this one?, pre-slash quinfox, quinlan is kind of intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Cody and Fox are planning for an undercover mission, alongside Generals Kenobi and Vos. Hi-jinks ensue.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793803
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	Logic isn't everything

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again here to say I am awful at titles, and tbh my title motivation is also at zero percent, but hey! I hope you enjoy!

Prompt: " Hi! If you're taking prompts, what about vox the first time Quinlan calls him Foxy? I love that little detail in your writing :) "

~

Fox is probably a lot more irritated than he should be considering nothing is on fire. Well, nothing is on fire _anymore_. And that probably won’t last for long considering his current company.

When Cody had commed and asked for some help with an undercover mission on Coruscant, he assumed his _vod’ika_ would be accompanied by his _Jetii_ , maybe a few of the 212th. He pictured a nice mission with the brother he’d fallen sorely behind with. He thought there might be a stakeout, or a long trip to their location where they could catch up. What he did not expect was Quinlan Vos. From what little information his _vod_ sent him over their private comms (during an argument between the two Jedi in the middle of the briefing, of all things), he knew he would despise the man.

First off, he was a Jedi, and all Jedi are trouble. Just look at General Obi-Wan, or That Menace Skywalker (who never completed his paperwork and left it all to Obi-Wan, or worse, _Rex_ ). All Jedi were more trouble than they were worth. Except, he amended, perhaps General Secura. She’d drawn his little brother out of his shell and had an exemplary military record to boot.

Second, Vos was a spy. Or Shadow, whatever the weird title was for it. According to Cody, Vos had been the one responsible for two of their most recent breakouts in the secure facilities. Logically, Fox knew that when Vos’ missions were successful, that made his job easier. But practically speaking…it was a nightmare every time there was an escape. Fox would invariably be called to the Chancellors office to discuss security upgrades, and he would always come back from them disoriented and confused. Nothing worried Fox more than his visits to the Chancellors office, but he would gladly go in place of the other commanders. What was an _ori’vod_ for if not protecting his little brothers? Even when all you’re protecting them from is a powerful old man who seems to do nothing but worry for the Republic.

And as he sat through the briefing on their latest mission (which would apparently include only himself, Cody, and the two generals) he knew that Vos would never grow on him. The man was arrogant, sharp as a vibroblade, and cunning. Fox could see the wheels turning behind the his eyes and he was sure whatever plan he put forward would surely spell disaster, property damage, or paperwork.

Fox was mulling over his options for escape when Cody opened a secure line between their helmets as the generals got into (yet another) argument, this time about a previous mission.

_“Don’t even, Kote. I’m not in the mood.”_

_“What’s your problem now?”_ Cody’s voice was quiet as always, but steady.

_“You seem in suspiciously high spirits for someone who has spent a tenday in hyperspace with General Vos,”_ Fox couldn’t help but spit out his name.

_“Can’t a_ vod _simply be happy?”_

Fox snorted. _“Considering you brought a feral Jedi along and didn’t warn me…you owe me an explanation.”_

Cody was silent for a moment, and Fox looked up from the map to see his brothers shoulders lifted up in the way that meant he was grinning.

_“Out with it, Marshall Commander.”_

_“I thought you’d like him,”_ Cody shrugged at him and looked across to the bickering generals, who seemed to be in another room altogether. Kenobi was red in the face and gesturing wildly at Vos, who was leaning back against the holotable looking as if he hadn’t a care in the world.

_“What the Force gave you that impression?”_ Fox shook his head and went to move away, but Vos’ sharp eyes caught the movement and pinned him in place. Kenobi continued lecturing at him, but Vos kept his eyes steadily on Fox.

He swallowed and whispered to Cody, _“Why is he staring at me? Cody!”_

Fox heard a puff of air before his brother responded. _“Ori’vod, I love you, but you’re so repressed.”_

Fox whipped his head toward Cody so fast he almost got whiplash. “I am _not_ you little gremlin, just _wait_ until I get my hands on your req forms, you-” he abruptly cut himself off when he realized the line was dead. His helmet speakers were broadcasting every word.

Cody’s armour couldn’t contain the way he straightened with glee, and certainly didn’t hide the shared smile between him and his general. Vos smirked and slid over to him.

“Well well well, commander, looks like you’ve got some fight in you,” he bared his teeth and looked over at Kenobi. “I like this one.”

Fox felt a chill go down his spine at the low tones and he shot a panicked glance toward Cody, tapping his hand on his thigh. Their old signal wasn’t lost on Cody, who thankfully wasn’t being too much of an _osik_ to save the meeting.

“General,” came his gentle reminder to Kenobi, who quickly walked over and laid a companionable hand on Cody’s bicep.

“Yes, Cody is right I’m afraid. We should be sticking to the mission,” the general glared at Vos, shaking his head when the Kiffar shrugged again and went to stand beside Fox on the other end of the table. “Now, if we come into the street from the side here-”

Kenobi’s words fell away as Fox noticed the man beside him lean closer. His heart was racing, but it was different than when he was in battle. Fox felt every nerve spike in awareness as Vos tilted his head down to murmur, “I think this is going to be one interesting mission, Foxy.”

Commanders of the GAR do not squeak. Members of the Coruscant Guard are always very composed. So what came out of Fox’s mouth when Vos called him Foxy was...well it was nothing to be concerned about. 

Fox turned to look Vos in the eyes through the visor on his helmet. The grin on the other mans face spelled disaster. 

“Oh yes, a very interesting mission indeed,” Vos was sounding entirely too pleased with himself, though Fox couldn’t for the life of him imagine why. 

He glanced up to see Cody ignoring General Kenobi (for once in his life) and openly laughing at Fox. For his own part, Kenobi kept outlining their approach but was boasting a small smile, though he was trying to hide it by tugging on his beard. 

“If you say so, sir,” Fox responded once he had some air in his system again, and pointedly turned back to the projection.

“None of that ‘sir’ business,” Vox flapped a hand. “I’m not actually part of the GAR. Call me Quin,” the man once again bared his teeth in a violent grin. 

As if I’m _ever_ calling him that, Fox thought to himself. 


End file.
